Happy New Year
by Fyliwion
Summary: A short New Year's ficlet.. two friends meet up after years apart KaitoAoko


AN: In honor of my like one year 'versary into the Conan fandom… ((yeah yeah I have other updates.. I will get to them)) Here's another oneshot.. in the tradition of the (new years magic fate theme XD))

Disclaimer: You're right.. I don't own Conan… didn't even get one of the charries in my stocking for Christmas : scowls :

Truthfully she found the party dull and boring as always. It was one thing to host a New Year's Party or Christmas celebration with a bunch of close friends at house, and a complete other when you were at a party surrounded by co-workers and people you barely knew.

She took another sip of her drink watching the champagne through the glass with a dull sigh. "Another year-" she muttered more to herself then anyone else. Its not like you shouldn't be having fun… you got asked to dance several times and she looked over to where a few men were still eying her in the blue silk dress she'd chosen for the evening.

One more look around and downed the rest of her drink only to set it down and stand up.

She'd noticed a balcony over looking a park when she'd entered, large and good to lose herself to her thoughts.

"How many years have passed?" she mused quietly to herself as she made her way through the room almost unnoticed. "Does it even matter?" she asked with a slight laugh.

Opening the glass doors she took a deep breath as she was met with a gust of cold air.

The gown had long tight sleeves but the chill still made it through, yet some how the cold seemed almost a welcome commodity. "Almost makes you forget" she whispered to herself.

There were a few other people out, too dark to see their faces. She barely knew anyone there… It was a work party. Primarily people from the task force or relations came, or sometimes a few special invited guests. Anyone and everyone connected came which made for quite a variety… however with no one particularly close to her it didn't really matter much. 

If anything it made her loneliness all the more evident. 

'It's been years' she thought to herself. "College… jobs.. life everything's passed by and even if he thinks about me we're in our mid-twenties. No doubt he has some beautiful girlfriend or wife… maybe even children. Someone who would help him with his magician work… someone who loves him." Just not me she thought silently. The words hung into the air about her bitterer then she had meant them to sound.

'Why do I still love him?" she thought angrily. "Why?"

A single tear fell down her cheek splashing against her hand as she leaned against the rail staring down.

She never noticed the shadow come up behind her.

"Are you alright?"

The voice hit a chord in her memory, but she brushed it away. It was man after all, probably just another guy trying to hook up with her for a night or something… going for the sympathy ride… well the idiot had another thing coming.

"I'm fine" she told him coldly.

"You didn't look fine… if I may say so" she found a hand extended in front of her with a handkerchief. She looked a bit surprised, but shrugged, "I told you I'm alright didn't I?"

"Mmmm" he replied with a shrug. "Whatever you say miss."

There was an awkward silence and she could feel the man next to her when she heard him speak again, "Funny. People always talk about the good feelings following the holidays but they've always seemed the most evident of what you've lost." His words hung heavily on her, almost like he 'knew'.

She shrugged, "I guess." 

"Hai."

Another awkward silence and the woman finally sighed looking up at the stars, "Seems like fate's always against human's ne?" She couldn't figure out why she was talking to a man whose face she couldn't see. She rarely connected into any relationships. The couple she had were catastrophes and in the end all she could think about was 'how the men compared to Kaito.' Which was aggravating in itself since she hadn't even heard… modeless seen the boy in years.

"Hai… it always seems like it" said the man with a nod. "Though I don't know-" he added musingly, "Sometimes fate can be nice… ever heard the story about red threads-"

The girl gave a bitter laugh, "Hai… use to be a favorite" she said but she closed her eyes. 

"Though I don't know how that can be nice… what if you're red thread is separated? If you're destined to be and can't be?" she asked feeling more tears force they're way out. 

"But doesn't that mean you'll find the person in the end?" she some how noticed the man's voice seemed strained himself. She opened her eyes looking down at the park below and was surprised to feel the tears be brushed away by another hand.

She moved quickly staring in shock as she turned and gave a slight gasp. 

There was just enough moonlight combined with the light seeping in through the glass door's to make the faint edge of the man's face. Enough that even though he was much older and it was face she hadn't seen in years she could remember as yesterday. 

She couldn't believe it.

"Kaito?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Hey Aoko."

The words were soft, easy, and yet some how all the burden's, and pain, and weight was stripped from her.

"You're-"

"Yeah" a faint smile reminding her of days of mop chases and joy stood and she found herself smiling back against all odds.

Until it was interrupted by, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! No calls! No letters? No emails! Not even you're mother knew where you were! Do you know how much I missed you? You ignorant.. insensitive…"

She was shocked out of her words by a long laugh as Kaito grinned at her happily, "That's my Aoko!" he said giving her a wink.

It was infectious.

She giggled, "Alright then… I can forgive you… but you had BETTER not disappear on me again…" she muttered and he shook his head vehemently. "Promise!" he said. 

She looked at him thoughtfully and then wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Oiy I missed you so much!"

She was pleased to find his arms wrapping around her holding her back as he said, "I missed you too…"

When they finally pulled away Aoko smiled, "So I want you to tell me everything! What you've been up to… where you've been…" she blinked. "Actually why are you here? You didn't marry some task force chick while I wasn't looking did you?"

He gave another laugh, "Nope… Single as always!" he told her but looked at her sheepishly, "Erm as for why I'm here… uh well… oh look... Happy New Year!" he said as fireworks began going off causing Aoko to laugh and smile for the first time that night.

When Jii opened the newspaper the next morning his poker face was forced to crack as he was met with the headline, "Kaitou KID Appears at Task Force New Year's Party… Steal's Kiss from Inspector's Daughter." The picture of Aoko swinging a mop at the young master didn't help the article much as the older man laughed and gave a sigh,

"Happy New Year Little Master..."

AN: Like I said Tradition And you can't break a tradition! I'll get my other updates later… for now here's your new year's fic : smirks: Oh and it would've been up like... 3 am last night but decided to spazz on me... again... for the second year in a row 


End file.
